Hamtaro vs Boss
by Sk8er7
Summary: [Complete]There's a new girl ham in town. Hamtaro and Boss seem hopelessly in love with her. They are competing for her heart, who will win?
1. Meeting Bijou

Hamtaro Vs. Boss

by Sk8er7

Chapter 1

Meeting Bijou

Hamtaro was staring out of his cage ata sleeping Laura. 'Laura's so tired,' thought Hamtaro as he lifted the cage door. _'I wanna explore!'_

_

* * *

__'Snoozer won't mind if I leave, he's always sleeping!' thought Boss as he made his way out of the clubhouse.__

* * *

_

'Maria iz azleep. I vill explore,' thought Bijou as she came out of her cage and jumped onto the window sill.

* * *

Hamtaro walked on the sidewalk, admiring the view and enjoying the cool breeze. Suddenly --

"HEY!" yelled Hamtaro and Boss at the same time as theycrashed into each other on the sidewalk.

"Get out of my way you little runt hamster!" Boss yelled to Hamtaro.

"No way, I was here first! You move!" Hamtaro hollered back.

"Are you 'am's playing a game?"asked Bijou's voice as she approached the boys smiling.

"Yes, yes! We're playing a game!" exclaimed Boss turning around and blushing.

"My name's Hamtaro, what's yours?" asked Hamtaro to Bijou.

"My name iz Bijou. I am new 'ere." Said Bijou as she adjusted her bows.

"Vat is your name?" she asked turning to Boss. Boss couldn't answer. He was too stunned by her beauty.

"Habaha-"stuttered Boss as he stared at Bijou.

"Do you want me to show you around town?" asked Hamtaro offering his arm to Bijou.

"I vould love for you to!" exclaimed Bijou as she accepted Hamtaro's hand. They left Boss standing there still gaping at Bijou.

"I'll get you for this, Hamtaro," muttered Boss, cursing under his breath.

* * *

DONE!

i fixed this up cuz i didnt like it before. i will update later


	2. A New Beginning

Hamtaro Vs. Boss

by Sk8er7

Chapter 2

A New Beginning

"'Amtaro, this is so pretty!" exclaimed Bijou as shestared at the reddish orange rising sun. Her eyesgleamed with happiness as she put her head on his shoulder.

"It's nothing really," Hamtaro told her. "It's everyday, but it's just that we're up close." Hamtaro began to blush.

Meanwhile, Boss was spying on them. He pictured Bijouwith him.Her beautywas just overwhelming! He couldn't stand this any longer!

"Bijou, oh Bijou!" called Boss coming out of his hiding place, pretending to be looking for her.

"I am over here, with 'amtaro!" she called to him as she waved warmly at him. Bossfrowned when he heard Hamtaro's name.

"W-w-would you l-like me t-to walk you home?" Boss stammered whileblushing. _'Please don't be going with Hamtaro. Please don't be going with Hamtaro.'_

"I am very sorry, but Hamtaro offered to walk me home already. If you would like, you can both walk me to my home." Said Bijou politely, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

_'I want to know more about this Hamtaro,'_ thought Boss to himself. _'Maybe I can learn about him and turn Bijou against him!'_ he thought evilly.

_'Why is this guy always bothering me and Bijou? We don't even know his name for crying out loud!'_ thought Hamtaro as he stared at Boss.

"Oh, no!" cried Bijou as she looked at a street clock. "Maria vill be waking up! I must hurry!"

"Wait for me!" shouted Boss and Hamtaroin unisonas they ran to keep up with the rushing Bijou.

_'I must 'urry! Maria vill be worried about me!'_ thought Bijou as she raced faster than ever for the pole she used to climb up and down from her bedroom.

"Bijou, can I see you today or tomorrow?" asked Boss hopefully as he crossed his fingers and prayed.

"Pick me up at noon!" called Bijou from her window. "Before I go could you tell me your name?"

"It's Boss!" called Boss to the window. "See you then!"

Boss walked happily home thinking that this was gonna be a wonderful beginning for Boss and Bijou's new relationship. If not for that Hamtaro guy.

* * *

DONE!

im using stuff from the old version and just fixing it up a bit.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	3. Bijou and Boss

Hamtaro Vs. Boss

by Sk8er7

Chapter 3

Bijou and Boss

"Bijou, are you up there? I'm here!" called Boss as he stood outside Bijou's window.

"Boss, iz that you?" called Bijou as she poked her head to look at him. "I vill be down right away!"

Boss was full of excitement. _'I know Bijou will like where I'm taking her,'_ thought Boss excitedly.

"Oh!" cried Bijou as she slid down the pole. "Boss, I am going too fast!"

"I'll catch you Bijou!" yelled Boss as he got his hands into ready position. Bijour slammed into him, knocking him onto the ground.

"Thank you Boss!" exclaimed Bijou as she went safely back onto the steady ground. "Oh, no! Are you all right?"Boss stood up and smiled.She kissed Boss on the cheek. They both blushed.

"Habaha-" mumbled Boss. His words were failing him.

"Where are ve going, Boss?" asked Bijou as they walked hand in hand.

"It's a surprise. I think you'll like it," he managed to say.

Boss and Bijou turned a few corners and there stood a small hole, a size big enough for a hamster, but not for garbage.  
"Bijou, you need to go down there." Said Boss turning to Bijou. When he saw the look on her face he added, "It's not dirty at all!"

Boss ended up half carrying Bijou down. There was a ladder with party streamers that looked very inviting on the rungs.

There was a door behind them, they saw when they got off the ladder and turned around.

Where has Boss taken me? Thought Bijou as she squeezed Boss'spaw more tightly. Bijou didn't like dark and scary places, but she felt safe and warm with Boss.

"It's nothing to be scared about." Said Boss comfortingly. "This is gonna be fun."

He led the way slowly towards the doors. Bijou was shaking nervously. Boss put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I wouldn't take you anywhere bad." Said Boss gently.

They reached the door. Boss reached the door and turned the handle...

* * *

DONE!

again, i will update soon. enjoy and remember...

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	4. Hamtaro Strikes Back

Hamtaro Vs. Boss

by Sk8er7

Chapter 4

Hamtaro Strikes back

She and Boss entered a room filled with many Ham-ham's. All the ham's in the room seemed to be having the time of their lives when they entered the room. Some even called to Boss!

"Boss, is this a very big party for 'am's?" asked Bijou as she looked around at the other hamsters.

"It's where I sometimes go when I want to see my friends and party." Explained Boss as he waved and called to a buy named Garr.

"Who's the white one?" asked some hamsters staring at Bijou. She tried to hide behind Boss.

"Boss, I don't like this place." Said Bijou looking around more and getting a bit scared.

"Don't worry Bijou," said Boss trying to soothe her. "We'll be out very soon."

"No Boss, I vould like to go now!" cried bijou.

"I just need to see someone. Just wait here." He hurried out a door and closed it behind him.

_'I must go now,'_ thought Bijou looking around. _'I miss Hamtaro. Why vould Boss take me to such a horrid place?'_

Bijou ran towards the exit. It was being blocked by three hamsters. They all looked like bullies.

"Hey Sweetie, how about you and me do something hot?" asked the first hamster, who turned out to be Garr.

"Leave her alone!" yelled a familiar voice. They all looked and saw Hamtaro. Hamtaro had been following them like Boss had done previously.

"'amtaro!" cried Bijou as she ran to him. The other hamsters tried to block her path, but she was too quick for them.

Hamtaro threw powder on them and they fell down, fast asleep.

"Thank you Hamtaro,"thanked Bijou, blushing as he carried her up the ladder. They got up and headed to the park

Hamtaro seemed guilty about following them, but Bijou didn't know.

"What is it Hamtaro?" asked Bijou as they walked to a rock.

"I followed you and Boss to that place" Hamtarotold her,feeling guilty.But he washappy that Bijou was safe.

"I do not mind"Bijou told him. "I am just glad you saved me." She rested her head on his shoulder as she did previously. They sat there, enjoying each other's prescence.

* * *

"Bijou, I'm back!" called Boss. He looked around buthe didn't see Bijou anywhere. He saw Garr slowly lifting himself off of the ground.

"Hey Boss!" yelled Garr. "You're ham left with some Hamtaro guy or something."

Anger filled up Boss. _'Hamtaro has taken Bijou away from me again,'_ thought Boss miserably and angrily at the same time.

Hamtaro, Hamtaro, Hamtaro. That's what the problem was. He and Hamtaro would have a competition. It would just be a friendly competion. But the loser would never be able to see Bijou ever again...

* * *

DONE!

i have nothing to say. if u have questions, thats what the button is for. and for you to make me feel happy inside, lol

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	5. The Contest

Hamtaro Vs. Boss

by Sk8er7

Chapter 5

The Contest

Boss came back from a room. He looked around but couldn't see Bijou anywhere.

"Hey Boss! Some Hamtaro guy took your ham away." Garr told Boss as he approached him.

"You scared her off! I know you did!" Boss yelled. Garr's face was expressionless and he looked a bit drunk.

"I can't quit drinking. Ham beer is so good." Garr replied. He took a sip of a brown liquid in a mug and began to smile very oddly.

"You should have quit like me! If I quit then so can you! Now look what you've done! Now Bijou's never going to talk to me again!" Boss exclaimed furiously.

* * *

"Thank you for saving me 'amtaro." Bijou smiled warmly up at Hamtaro withher eyes flashing. She held onto his paw lightly.

Hamtaro still looked guilty. Ever since he had rescued Bijou he felt kind of guilty.

"Vat is wrong, 'amtaro?" Bijou asked Hamtaro as she looked directly into his eyes. She didn't know what was wrong.

"I followed you and Boss to that place" admitted Hamtaro. "I did a bad thing and hope that you forgive me." Bijou looked surprised.

"'amtaro! If you hadn't followed us those bullies would have gotten me! You saved me and I owe you my life!" exclaimed Bijou startled that this was what was bothering Hamtaro.

"I guess that you're right." Hamtaro said. They said no more as they walked to Bijou's house.

* * *

_'Tonight, I will tell Hamtaro, about the contest for Bijou. The winner can stay around Bijou as much as he wants and the loser will have to stay away from Bijou unless the winner says that he can,'_ Boss thought to himself as he walked slowly to Bijou's house.

Boss kept walking until he approached a newly planted tree. Behind that tree stood Hamtaro and Bijou.

"Thank you for rescuing me and valking me 'ome 'amtaro." Bijou told him. She kissed him on the cheek and scurried up the pipe. This made Boss furious. He wanted Bijou to kiss him and nowhere in the picture would there be Hamtaro.

"Hamtaro!" Boss yelled as soon as Hamtaro was a block away from Bijou's house. He glared at him furiously.

"What do you want old guy?" Hamtaro asked Boss. Boss got steam out of his ears.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD YOU LITTLE RUNT HAMSTER!" Boss yelled at the top of his lungs. Hamtaro did nothing as he waited for Boss to cool down.

"I have decided to make a contest." Boss said calmly after a couple of seconds. "The winner will get Bijou and the loser will never see her again." Boss said a smirk coming onto his face.

"Alright," agreed Hamtaro. "Might as well win and have you getting out of the way."

"It's settled then! I decide two challenges and you, Hamtaro, youcan decide one." He held out his paw.

Hamtaro stared at Boss's paws. He backed away slowly staring frighteningly at Boss's paw.

"Get that dirt out of there! There's fungus growing out of it!" Hamtaro cried a frightened look on his face.

Boss turned around scraped the dirt out of his nails with his other paw's nails and brought his hand out once more.

Hamtaro inspected it again. At last he said, "It's a deal!"

* * *

DONE!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	6. The First Round

Hamtaro Vs. Boss

by Sk8er7

Chapter 6

The First Round

"All right, Hamtaro!" Boss annnounced after only one day's passing. "I now know exactly what the first round shall be!" Hamtaro stared at the older hamster in a bored manner.

"What is it then?" Hamtaro asked. Boss fumed. The little runt hamster was so arrogant!

"Fine then," Boss replied, keeping his composure. "For the first round, we will be cutting carrots." Hamtaro suddenly burst out laughing.

"Is that all?" he asked, barely believing it. "I could do that in my sleep! I once bit through my metal cage in one day!" Boss's anger level was slowly rising.

"Oh yeah? I once bit through a piece of thick firewood in two hours!" he retorted. Calming down, (a/n: i think he takes anger management classes :D) he added, "I wasn't even finished speaking. We have to cut the carrots into star shapes. We each get the same amount, and whoeverfinishes cutting them is the winner of the first challenge." Boss seemed rather smug. His teeth were stronger, he thought, he had more experience with them and they were tough.

Unfortunately, Hamtaro had been thinking the same thing. Basically, since birth, what he mainly did was chew on his sunflower seeds and knaw on his cage. The challenge would not be that difficult.

"You're on!" Hamtaro and Boss exchanged a brief paw-shake.

"I have the carrot pieces; I'll bring them out." Boss disappeared for a few minutes before coming back with a small pile of carrots, sitting on a clean newspaper.

"Wait!" Hamtaro suddenly said. The other hamster raised an eyebrow. "We need a judge! If it's close, the judge can decide who wins!" Boss nodded in understanding. Walking up to a random window, he called, "Hey you, hamster up there!" A hamster sitting on the windowsill, coloured in white and black, looked down. "Come down here for a sec!" The hamster slid down on a pipe.

"Hi Oxnard!" greeted Hamtaro enthusiastically. Oxnard greeted him back.

"What did you need me for?" Oxnard asked.

"We were wondering if you would be our judge," Hamtaro told him. "We're having a little contest and we need a judge." Oxnard nodded, holding his large sunflower seed.

"Okay." The rules were quickly explained to him. Lifting up his sunflower seed, he said, "Go!"

The two competing hamsters began at a ferocious pace. They were so fast! And their carrots so cleanly cut! The both stopped, their mouths covered with carrot, yelling, "I win!"

Oxnard scratched his head. "I'd say that it was a tie." Hamtaro and Boss immediately began to shout out that they were the actual winner and why.

"I'm sorry, but I'm the judge and I say it was a tie." The argument ended. "But it's still okay, you guys still have to more tasks." Boss faced Hamtaro.

"I will beat you Hamtaro," he told him. Hamtaro nodded, saying the exact same to Boss.

* * *

DONE!

i lost it the first time and had to do it again...

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	7. The Time Between

Hamtaro Vs. Boss

by Sk8er7

Chapter 7

The Time Between

Hamtaro scurried away from Boss. _'What should I pick?'_ he thought. He didn't notice someone coming up behind him.

"'Ello 'amtaro,"greeted a familiar voice. Hamtaro jumped around and saw Bijou!

"Um, hi Bijou," he stammered. "Nice to see you here." _'Oh no! What if Bijou finds out about the contest? She'll never talk to me or Boss again!'_(a/n: hamtaro is a very nice ham ham. even though he and boss are rivals he still cares about boss's social life. :P)

"Vould you like to take a valk vith me 'amtaro?" Bijou asked. Hamtaro hesitated. If he didn't, Bijou might want to know why, and if he did, Boss and Oxnard would know him only as a cheating little runt hamster! He quicklly began to think.

"Bijou? I'm, I'm sorry but I don't really feel like going for a walk. I, uh, told my friend that I would play with him only." Hamtaro lowered his voice and said, "He's very sensitive."

"Zat iz alright. I understand completely." She smiled warmly before walking away gracefully. He smiled and waved her off.

_'Oh ham,'_ thought Hamtaro as he watched Bijou leave. _'Why did I have to tell her a lie? Now I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.' _Hamtaro looked around to see garbage.

"I never realized everybody littered so much," he saidout loud. He saw candy wrappers, old shoelaces and popcans. Hamtaro's eyes widened! _'Yes!'_ he thought to himself. _'I know what I'm going to pick!'_

Hamtaro began towalk to thearea whererBoss and Oxnard were. He wasfeeling a little better and his spiritsbrighter as he got ready for the second round

* * *

DONE!

what's hamtaro gonna pick? r/r!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	8. The Second Round

Hamtaro Vs. Boss

by Sk8er7

Chapter 8

The Second Round

Hamtaro scurried to Boss and Oxnard, ready to begin.

"So," began Boss. "Have you decided yet?" Hamtaro nodded. He held up his left paw in which he was holding an old black shoelace.

"The second round will be... Tug o' War!" Hamtaro announced. Hamtaro went to a nearby puddle and wet the middle of the shoelace. He gave one end to boss and kept the other for himself.

"Ready to lose?" intimidated Boss. Hamtaro smiled sweetly.

"Nope," he replied smartly. The twoHam's readied themselves for Oxnard's word.

"On your marks," he started, "get set. Start!" Immediately the string wentflat as Boss and Hamtaro pulled both ends. The shoelace didn't move as Hamtaro and Boss tried their hardest to to get their opponent to fall. Sweat formed on their foreheads.

"Hey," grunted Boss. "You're pretty strong; for a runt."

"You are too," panted Hamtaro. "For an old guy." Boss smiled as he heard this.

"I guess I'll have to teach you to respect your elders, then." With an amazing burst of strength, Boss pulled his end with all of his might. Hamtaro's clawed feet beganto skid over the grass.

_'Oh, no!'_ thought Hamtaro. _'I'm not gonna make it!' _Hamtaro began to think of Bijou. _'No, I have to win; for Bijou!'_ With love enhanced power, Hamtaro began to pull back, shocking Oxnard and Boss.

"Stop!" Oxnard told them. They paid no heed to his words. They continued pulling when --

"Ugh!" Hamtaro and Boss lay sprawled on the ground, each holding a seperate piece of shoelace. Oxnard stood by the side, shaking his head.

"I told you guys," he commented."I declare this round a tie!" Hamtaro and Boss both jumped to their feet.

"Hey, I want a rematch!" exclaimed Boss.

"Me too!" added Hamtaro. Oxnard shook his head.

"You will; in the next round." Oxnard plopped himself onto the ground and bit into his sunflower seed. "If I remember correctly, it is Boss who chooses the next round." Boss looked surprised for a moment and then grinned mentally.

_'Hamtaro, I swear; you will not win.'_

* * *

DONE!

i swear, i havent updated in a year! i want to reach 40 reviews before i continue.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	9. The Third Round: Who Will Win?

Hamtaro Vs. Boss

by Sk8er7

Chapter 9

The Third Round: Is this the End?

A few days passed by, making Hamtaro feeling slighly nervous. What would Boss pick? What was it that took him so long to decide?

Was it some type of sick torture? Would there be a gruelling sacrifice involved?

Another day ended. It seemed as though time was flashing right before his eyes. And then he came. Boss came for him.

"Hey little runt!" Boss greeted. "I have the third challenge ready and set up for our use." _'Oh no,'_ thought Hamtaro. _'He had to set it up. What could it be?'_

"O-okay," replied Hamtaro, trying to stop the nervousness of his voice.

The two hamsters stopped by a house to retrieve Oxnard, as he was their only judge.

"Come one!" ordered Boss. "We're not far from where the next challenge is. Hurry up and don't fall behind." Not wanting to be left alone in the late afternoon, nearly dark out, they quickly scurried after him.

"This is our final challenge!" announced Boss. Oxnard and Hamtaro could only stare. They could see garbage. That was all. There was no other word to describe. It stunk, it was dirty and it was old.

"What do we do here?" asked Hamtaro in a confused tone. Boss smirked. He was so clever.

"This," he began, hoping for some drama, or suspense, "is where we shall," Hamtaro looked at him with a bored expression, "have our race!" Hamtaro looked surprised.

"Here?" he questioned. Boss nodded. "Why here? It's so dirty and littered."

"But that's the genius of it all!" exclaimed Boss excitedly. "A race, straight of curved is no fun. But we have obstacles! This will make itway more exciting!" The smaller hamster of the two nodded, digesting the other's words.

"Okay." Hamtaro lined up where Boss had drawn a small, nearly invisible, line on the ground. They both went down, eager to begin their race.

"Ready?" asked Oxnard. The two competitors nodded. "Okay then! Ready, set, go!" He waved his sunflower seed into the air and down again.

Hamtaro was much faster than Boss, anyone could have told you that. But unfortunately for him, his path was much harder. He could not break through the piles like Boss could and had to resort of jumping and climbing over his obstacles.

Boss was not nearly as fast as Hamtaro, but he had a slightly easier path. And then he saw it. The finish line.

Hamtaro looked ahead to see it as well. With renewed strength, he ran to it, thinking only of Bijou and the power of love. (a/n: tee hee!) Boss did as well.

They were neck in neck! Only mere seconds away from one of them being victorious! Who would win? And then -

Oxnard yelled out, "The winner is..."

* * *

DONE!

this took so long. i think this is one of my better chapters. yay for me! my writer's block is slowly dissipating.

im so happy that i have so many reviews that i wont request a certain amount. just read and enjoy, this and all of my other stories are still on!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	10. Happy Ending?

Hamtaro vs Boss

by Sk8er7

Chapter 10

Happy Ending?

"No one!" announced Oxnard. "It was a tie." Boss and Hamtaro gaped and then glared at each other while catching their breath.

"That's impossible!" exclaimed Boss indignantly. "How could we compete three times and still tie for every event?" The older ham wanted to blame Oxnard, but it could not be helped.

"Then we'll keep competing!" Hamtaro said. "We'll keep going until one of us wins!" They were caught in a deadlock of a staring contest.

Boss was annoyed that he was being showed up by some little runt hamster that had the nerve to go after his girl.

Hamtaro was annoyed that such an old geezer was tying with him and was competing with him for Bijou.

The two were so engrossed that they did not even hear the warnings from Oxnard until it was too late. A sweet voice called out to them.

"Boss? 'Amtaro?" the white hamster walked up to the boys. "Vat are you two doing 'ere?" The two quickly thought of a good excuse.

"We were having a race!" the males announced at the same time, much to their aggravation. Bijou giggled at their antics.

"My, zat sounds fun. 'oo iz zee vinner?" (Who is the winner?) she asked. Hamtaro and Boss could not meet her gaze, allowing Oxnard to tell her that they had tied.

A mischevious glint appeared in both Boss and Hamtaro's eyes. Quickly, they turned to Bijou, both of them determined.

"Bijou!" the two called in unison. "Which one of us do you like better?" Their exact speaking caused more glares between the two.

The white hamster pondered over this. She opened her mouth, and the two waited expectantly.

"I like you both equally," she stated. Bijou smiled at them, not noticing their crestfallen looks. "You are both very good friendz vith me." The boys seemed to have hardened into solid rock.

"Vould you two like to accompany me to my 'ome?" she asked them. Hamtaro and Boss cracked from the rock, but were still very sad. Their thoughts were alike. _'She only thinks of me as a friend...'_ They slightly brightened when they realized that their enemy was not liked any better than themselves.

On their silent walk back, the three hams were surprised to see a striped orange hamster ridinga skateboard. He glanced at Bijou before wiping out painfully. Standing up as if nothing had ever happened, he made his way to the trio.

"My name's Stan," he greeted. "May I have the honors of knowing who this lovely maiden is?" Bijou blushed slightly and giggled.

"My name iz Bijou," she replied. Stan held out his arm to her and she accepted. Stan and Bijou left a fuming Boss and Hamtaro.

"Hamtaro." Boss had flames in his eyes and smoke could nearly be seen coming out of his ears. "Do you know what this means?"

Hamtaro was the same. "Yes. I do, Boss." The two boys stared at each other before raising their paws - and shook paws.

"Truce!" However, they knew it would only last until they could get the third member of the Bijou lover's club gone.

* * *

DONE!

i believe that this is not complete! so thanks for allthose reviewers! and this is my first story, i'm sorry it's so short and not too long! please check out my other stories! not all hamtaro or inuyasha!bye!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


End file.
